Fire That Cleanses Sins
by GEDOMAZO10TAILS
Summary: Isolated from society, he seeks atonement for his sins. A Harry-is-Zeref fic. Zeref/Ultear/Mirajane/Olderlooking!Mavis
1. A Tale of the Past

**I have no intention of giving up Shadow Figure, but I have come up with a serious case of writers block regarding that story, but after reading a oneshot by ToLayDownMyLife, I was struck with inspiration, and with their permission, I will be writing this along with Shadow Figure, of which I've writen about 50% of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, though what I would do to have a few nights with some of the beauties in either…**

He thinks back to times of happiness so long ago, centuries now, despite the death occurring all around him with himself as the epicentre. He remembers love, friendship, loyalty, kindness and laughter, before the rage had consumed him. Before the betrayal of those closest to him.

After the war, things were happy, peaceful. For a time. It all happened so suddenly, he was given almost no warning. A series of agonising headaches leading up to it, his temper on a hair-trigger, but it wasn't too much of a red light. It was all put down to stress. And then it came. A flood of memories not his own, but left behind by Voldemort's Horcrux. Probably some of his personality had been assimilated by him too. He had not been so cruel and merciless before. And then it came to a head. A group of Death Eaters had attacked him, in an effort to avenge their fallen master, in the process seriously injuring Hermione. He had slaughtered them, painfully and slowly, taking joy from their screams. The rush from the powerful dark magic was addicting, but the horrified stares of his friends and the strangers around him killed his euphoria and sent him crashing into reality. He had apologised profusely, and his friends had accepted, understanding that he had lost control due to his protectiveness of his friends, but from then on, they were wary of him, the fear never leaving their eyes.

The rumours began then. "His eyes, they have darkened from green to black and reddens in his anger," they whisper, "It is a sign of him turning dark, his black heart, and his growing similarity to Voldemort."

Despite all of his best efforts to keep his temper reigned in at all times, he still snapped on occasions. Even his friends and pseudo family were on edge when he was near, tiptoeing around him, terrified to set off his now legendary temper. He became saddened at this. He heard the rumours and saw the way his supposed friends went out of their way to avoid him. He began to feel isolated and lonely, alone in a world which he believed had rejected him.

He supposes that the Wizarding Community simply had no idea how to deal with him after that. After all, back when Voldemort and the other Dark Lords had been attempting to conquer (or destroy) the world (or at least the Wizarding Communities), there had always been at least a few others who were powerful enough to oppose them. This time, however, most of the powerful wizards and witches had been killed in the previous war which had finally ended only a few months before, and their hero had seemingly turned on them. They instead used his friends and family (to whom he still clung to in hopes of acceptance) as a lure, and had found another way to get rid of him.

He doesn't know how he was sent here, to a world called Earthland, so different from his own, where there were guilds for mages to gather together and no foci needed to channel magic. The feel of this world was different to the one he originally came from, the air thick and heavy with magic which he siphon into his body, making him exponentially more powerful, but he didn't stop to admire his surroundings, nor to understand the changes to his own magic, so furious and at his friend's betrayal.

The rage consumed him, and he lashed out, harnessing the powerful death magic bestowed upon him by the Deathly Hallows and the knowledge of other Dark Arts acquired from Voldemort's Horcrux, mixing it with twisted transfigurations that took the shape of demons, using the knowledge of the Dark Lord to give them extreme powers. The people called him Zeref, he knew not why, and feared him as the people in his world had. It only served to fuel his rage, and as he grew more and more powerful the less control he had over his own power, his magic.

Eventually, the more powerful wizards of Earthland, those who would become known as the Ten Wizard Saints, gathered to seal him away. He had let them, for his anger had simmered down and he had grown tired of the lives lost, but was unable to reign himself in.

In his slumber, he dreamt of happier days, days where his friends surround him, laughing. He began to hate himself at this point, now understanding that it his magic that caused his friends to turn on him. Though also hating the ones he called his friends, for not trusting him, after all they had been through together. He sees the faces of the people he had killed in his rage, blaming him, and the family they had left behind, mourning. He remembered Harry, the kind and righteous young man he had been.

He wakes up one day from his induced slumber, and easily shatters the seals around him with a mere flexing of his powerful magic. He is determined to atone for his mistakes and sets forth to find a way to break the curse of immortality that the Deathly Hallows grants their master. Fearful of accidently losing his control over his death magic, he avoids the people of the lands, but still inevitably rumours of a young Dragonslayer with limitless potential reaches his ears. Natsu, they, is his name.

Natsu, the name echoed in his ears. Hope flared in his chest. He may be the one who could cleanse him of his sins, to kill him before he accidentily takes more innocent lives. But he is still young, inexperienced and not quite skilled enough. He wanders onto and uninhabited island and settles in to wait. And on the other hand, he had heard rumours of a guild. Grimoire Heart. He had heard of their quest to 'resurrect' him and bring about the 'Ultimate World of Magic'.

'Natsu,' he repeats to himself, 'I hope you come soon.'

**AN- As for the pairing, I will be putting a poll up, but Ultear is definitely in, because she is one of my favourite Fairy Tail characters EVER! And because she is hardly in any pairings in fanfiction. Seriously, I think I've seen about 4 with her as the main pairing that isn't just smut. And both of them haven't even gotten to actually getting them together. It's infuriating!**


	2. A Loss Of Control, The Exams Announced

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail. If you wish to believe it, go ahead, but it isn't true. Sorry.**

Harry slept peacefully under a tree in the afternoon sunlight, allowing the calming sounds of nature to wash over him. Nearby, a stag drank from the stream that ran by the tree he lay under. He slowly, tranquilly awoke, his black eyes, once emerald green, stared forlornly into the sky from behind his over-hanging hair, the few clouds drifting lazily across the azure canvas. "I wonder," He murmured quietly to himself, "Why the sky looks so lonely?" He sighed softly, the quiet sound blending in with the forest noises around him.

He slowly sat up, his eyes casting towards the stag. A slight smile alighted upon his face as the deer turned to look at him. It reminded him so much of his once treasured patronus guardian, one of the few things he'd had to remember his father. He'd long since lost the ability to call upon such a hallowed spell. Though the smile fell when the majestic creature bolted, his shoulders hunching forward sadly.

…

Hours later, deep in the night, Zeref was imitating the earlier dear, quenching his thirst that had accumulated from lying in the hot sun, the various sounds of bugs and owls echoing around him. As he finished his drink, he leaned back, rivulets of water cascading from his mouth down his neck. He tilted his head back slightly further, taking in the view of the luminescent full moon.

Suddenly, he heard the growls of a wolf pack sounding out from behind him. He sighed, a soft, sad sound as the canines surrounded him on the bank of the river. "You cannot come near me." He said in a calm, non-threatening voice. The wolves continued to advance upon him, their feral yellow eyes shining in the darkness. "Don't," He continued in the same tone, raising his hands in a non-threatening gesture, "I am not your enemy." It was futile.

The ravenous wolf pack, overcome with hunger, leapt upon the robed figure. As the wild animals flew towards him, time seemed to slow for the kneeling man. His eyes took in everything. His hands, slightly recoiling from the voracious pack, the closets wolfs open mouth, with saliva linking between its teeth, the rest of the pack flying towards him. Before they all fell to the ground. Dead. Their yellow eyes staring unblinking and unseeing into the distance.

"Is it no use?" He said despondently to himself, "Close to me… I'm sorry." He finished to the dead wolves around him. "It's not like I want to take anyone's life." The leaves on the bushes next began to wither, greying in death. The rest of the clearing soon followed, giant trees greying and turning into husks, the bushes transforming to ash. "This world rejects me, just as my last." The branches on the withering trees fall to the ground by the dozen, leaves already stripped. Birds, insects, bats, and any and all sleeping animals dying where they were, no marks upon them to show how they had died. "Natsu…" He said, standing as the forest perished around him, his coal black eyes, once so bright, looking out into the desolate night, "I want to meet you soon." He stood, facing away from the moon, as the life faded from the world around him, leaving only a twisted backdrop of death, a mockery of the once beautiful forest.

…

In Magnolia town, several hours earlier, the guild hall of Fairy Tail, one of the top guilds in Fiore, was announcing one of the most important events in any guild. The beginning of the S-class exams. Except with this one, only a single mage would be given the right to join the elite of the elite.

The guild master, Makarov Dreyar, stood on an elevated podium, surrounded by the three other S-class mages that Fairy Tail boasted. Erza Scarlet, a voluptuous girl with hair the colour of her name and silver armour over her torso, known as The Knight for her various armours and swords. Mirajane Strauss, a beautiful white haired girl with big blue eyes, known as The Demon for her unique and powerful Take Over: Satan Soul. And Gildarts Clive, a middle-age man with shocking orange hair and an angular face, the ace of the guild, renowned for being perhaps the strongest mage in all of Earthland, certainly one of the most destructive infamous for his accidental destruction of his own guilds male dorms, a master of the unique Crash and Disassembly magic. The master began to announce the guild members who would be participating in the annual S-class exams after completing his speech.

"…There will be eight participants! Natsu Dragneel!" A boy in his late teens with spiky pink hair and sharpened canines raised his fist, a determined look on his face.

"Gray Fullbuster!" A tall boy, the same age as Natsu, allowed a slight smile to grace his aristocratic features, his messy black hair overshadowing his bright, black eyes. "Finally, the time has come…" He said aloud.

"Juvia Lockser!" A look of surprise and confusion was etched onto the features of a young woman with aqua-blue hair, with the tips curled like waves. "Huh? Juvia is participating?" She spoke in the childish manner of referring to oneself in third person.

"Elfman Strauss!" A gigantic youth with tanned skin and white hair allowed a savage grin to sweep over his features. "Those who are men, should become S-class." He stated in a deep, rumbling voice.

"Cana Alberona!" A gorgeous well-endowed woman with brown hair looked down, as if saddened by the news that she had a chance to join the exclusive ranks of the class of S. (Yes, I know that line sucked, but it's all I can think of.) Her face tilted down, a melancholy look appearing on her beautiful features.

"Fried Justine!" A pale man in his early twenties stood with a blank face, before whispering , "To follow in Laxus's footsteps…"

"Levy McGarden!" A girl with wild blue hair and soft brown eyes brought her hand up to her mouth.. "Finally, I…" While in the background, two boys, Jet and Droy, cheered her on.

"Mest Gryder!" A tall man with short black hair turned around, his face showing nothing of his inner thoughts.

In the background, the many of the guild either cheered on their friends, or lamented on the fact that they were not chosen to participate, including a moaning Alzack, who was comforted by Bisca, Jet and Droy who continued to celebrate with Levy. The rest of the guild was discussing the, chances of the mages who were chosen to enter.

"The exam will take place in one week!" The height challenged master shouted out above the noise.

"W-Why aren't I included?" Gajeel, a pierced youth with long, spiky black hair shouted out. "Juvia is, so…"

"I've heard about your reputation in the guild." His feline partner, Pantherlily replied in his shockingly deep voice. "Doesn't seem like you're trusted."

"Uh, no! I can't tell you why, but I'm not!" he thought back to the image of a battered and bandaged him passing a folded note to the master. "I wanna explain but I can't!"

"And there's also Erza…" Pantherlily continued as if there had been no interruption.

"You're not ready." They heard, even over all of the noise.

"Damn you!" Gajeel shouted back at her.

A few meters away, a cat of similar appearance to Pantherlily, only white in colour and obviously female, named Carla, spoke in an exasperated tone of voice. "Honestly," she spoke, "Such a fuss all the time." Before, abruptly, a chill came over her. Her child friend, a girl with long blue hair named Wendy, turned to her, concern lighting her features. "What's the matter Carla?"

"N-Nothing…" She clumsily lied, before turning away and narrowing her eyes. _What was that, just for a moment… _She thought to herself. A vision of horror appeared before her, eclipsing the usual noise and sights of the thriving guild hall. Dead and rotten trees, falling to the ground. The image changed. Cana Alberona, sobbing with her head thrown back. It changed again. Natsu Dragneel, kneeling with a look of shock on his face. Again. A single, solitary hand, pale and unmoving. Once more. And standing amidst a dead forest, flames spreading all around him, was a single man, his face hidden in shadow. The view changed again, showing the man's face, bright from the flames. An aristocratic face, with messy black hair and closed eyes, his face in an apathetic expression, the wind causing his hair to flow about his head. His eyes opened, showing the dark irises of the handsome man.

Carla came back to herself, the noise still muted and the sights distant, fearful. _Who?_

She didn't know yet, but an unexpected someone would be joining this prestigious event.

**An- As you may have noticed, I will be flip-flopping Zeref/Harry's name until much later in the story. Don't like it? TO f***ing bad.**

**I'm not doing any of the arcs before Tenroujima. For three reasons. One, they don't relate to Zeref. Two, I don't care about them. Three, I'm lazy and that would be too much work. However, to make up for it, I will continue writing throughout the seven-year time skip, though it will most likely be one chapter per year, meaning seven chapters in all.**

**Now, last chapter I said something about the wizards who sealed Zeref becoming the Ten Wizard Saints. I don't know if that's true, but then I don't think it's been told how the Wizard Saints were created, so I'm sticking with it. **

**Now, updates will be rather slow on this story, because I have to watch the entire Tenrou arc again to re-familiarize myself with Zeref's character.**


	3. A Happy Memory, Partners Chosen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would be rolling in the money. Literally, I would withdraw a few hundred thousand in cash, throw it to the ground in my room, and roll around in it.**

Zeref looked out from the branches he stood upon at the top of the Great Tree that could be seen for miles in every direction. No matter what may have happened, Harry Potter still loved the freedom of the sky. He stared out at the ocean, and in the distance, the mainland. Something was coming, he knew that for a fact.

Earlier, he had felt something. It felt similar to the time he had held the Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. But that was impossible. There was no form of Divination here. He had searched while in the lapses of his rage, yet before the sorrow, for all of the magics this land possessed, spurred on by the ambition and lust for power that was left over by Voldemort's Horcrux. Yet this felt incredibly similar.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. There was something on the winds, he could feel it. Soon… yes, soon, everything would change, for him… and perhaps the world.

Harry Potter, Zeref the Dark Mage, tilted his head back, eyes closed in bliss, as the feeling of the sun on his face and wind in his hair reminded him of times long lost, times spent in flight, leaving all worries on the ground behind him, where he could be normal… And now, in similar circumstances, where he could be human…

…

"There are some newbies here, so we'll explain the rules!" Makarov shouted out, gaining the attention of the quarrelling guild.

Mirajane stepped forward, a smile on her face, "Within a preliminary period of one week, you eight are to choose one partner!"

"Partner! That means this'll be a two-man battle!" Said a busty blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia. "It'll also test partners bonds."

Erza stepped forward, her face carefully blank. "There are two rules to partner selection! First! The partner must be a member of Fairy Tail! Second! The partner cannot be an S-class mage!"

"Which means that Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts cannot be requested." Pantherlily remarked.

"Yeah, having Erza-san on your team would make you too powerful!" Wendy exclaimed with a childish smile on her face.

Makarov once again took centre stage, his arms crossed over his chest. "The details of the exam will be revealed to you once you reach Tenrou Island, but this time, Erza will be trying to block you." He stated, a serious look upon his normally jovial face.

"I'll also be playing troublemaker this time!" Mira stated, her hand raised in the air and a smile on her face.

"Y-You mean that no one will be able to become S-class unless they defeat Erza-san and Mira-san?!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes bugging out.

"I'm sure they won't be going all out." A rotund man mumbled out unsurely.

"Now do you understand how dangerous this is?!" A young man with seemingly greased black hair cried out.

"Enough whining!" Gildarts barked out, his stance loosening as he leaned forward. "This is a path that all S-class mages have gone down, and a path that they must continue to take!"

"Wait…Gildarts is joining in?!" Natsu yelled out excitedly, before getting socked in the face.

"Idiot! Don't sound so excited." Gray yelled out in disbelief.

Makarov continued speaking, his serious look never retreating. "The chosen eight will take their partners with them, and gather at Hargeon port one week from now. That is all!" He declared as the crowd dispersed and the S-class mages joined the people below the stage.

…

A short period of time later, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna and Elfman were gathered around a table, discussing the soon to be upon them S-class exams.

"Looks like this year's going to be really tough as well." Gray said, his head dipped in thought.

"I'm surprised you all are first time challengers! " Lucy said, tilting her head slightly to look at him.

"I'm really burning now! I'm definitely gonna become S-class!" Three guesses as to who said this.

"Oh yeah, has everyone chosen a partner yet?" Lucy asked, a curious expression on her face.

"I'm definitely going with Happy!" Natsu cried, his hands pointed towards the ceiling clenched in fists.

"Aye!" The diminutive blue cat exclaimed, position imitating Natsu.

"Happy? That's not fair! If the Trial turns out to be a race, than you can just fly and win with no competition!" Elfman exclaimed.

Gray just smirked. "I don't mind. You'll be in trouble when it comes to fighting." He said condescendingly.

"Mmmmmooouuuuu, don't be mean Gray!" Happy said in his childish voice. He then got up on the table and pumped his fist into the air. "I'M GONNA MAKE NATSU S-RANK NO MATTER WHAT!"

"I know you guys are my allies, but this is one thing I can't back down on!" Natsu said, his arms crossed and a determined look on his face.

"What's up with that look?" Gray asked disinterestedly, "You look constipated."

Natsu twitched, before screaming "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, POPSICLE!" Suddenly, he turned and began to run towards the Guilds doors. "I CAN'T STAY HERE ANY LONGER! TRAINING TIME!"

"AYE SIR!" A certain blue cat with wings cried out as he flew off after him.

"Natsu thinks he'll meet Igneel if he becomes an S-ranked mage. He's got twice the passion of a normal person in regards to this exam." Lisanna said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh…" Lucy said, now understanding the extreme mood of the normally excitable boy, "Do your best Natsu!" She called out to his barely visible form through the doors.

"Uhm, Juvia would like to forfeit the exam." Juvia mumbled, barely heard by anyone with her head tilted down.

"What?! Why?!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"Because Juvia wants to be …'s partener." She mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked her, unable to hear what she had said.

"She wants to be your partner." Lucy said slyly, leaning closer to Gray.

"I knew it! You want him too Lucy!" Juvia said with menace, glaring at the buxom blonde.

"No, I don't…" Lucy muttered in despair.

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner." Gary said as a handsome man with spiky orange hair appeared beside him.

"Long time no see, everyone." Loki said, dressed in his immaculate suit and a smirk on his face.

"Loki!" Elfman exclaimed in shock.

"We made a promise last year." Gray drawled smugly.

"Sorry Lucy, but I'll have to cancel our agreement during the Exam." He said to the shocked girl. " And don't worry, I've used my own magic to form the gate, so I won't have to use yours."

"Just how selfish of a spirit are you…" spoke the still shocked girl, upset that she wouldn't be able to call upon one of her strongest spirits.

"But how will you pass for a member of the guild?" Elfman questioned, as Loki began to undo his tie, then unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off enough to show off his back, where the Fairy Tail Guild Mark.

"I'm still a Fairy Tail mage." He said as he began putting his clothes back on. "On the pride of the Guild, I will make Gray an S-class mage."

"I'm counting on you." Gray said, making eye contact with Loki.

"Leave it to me." The Lion spirit smirked.

"Since when have you two been all buddy-buddy?" Asked a still upset Lucy.

"So, this means you'll have to fight me seriously." Gray said turning to Juvia, looking her in the eye. "Let's have a heated battle for once."

'Heated?" Juvia's eyes widened as images of her and Gray in _very _intimate positions flew through her mind's eye. A blush suffused her cheeks as she got lost in her fantasies.

"I'll team up with Juvia." Lisanna said with a smile as she stood.

"Are you serious Lisanna!" Elfman exclaimed. He had just gotten her back after thinking she had been dead for two years, he didn't want her to get hurt in such a dangerous Exam.

"I was good friends with Juvia back in Edolas. And this Juvia… She's cute!" Lisanna stated with a playful smile on her face.

"Lisanna-san…" Juvia trailed off as she stared at her newest friend.

"It's decided!" Lisanna cried joyfully as she grabbed Juvia's hands.

"Could she be after Gray-sama too?" Juvia asked with a distrustful stare.

"Just how warped are you?!" Lucy shouted at the blue-haired woman.

"Hold on a second Lisanna, who'll be my partner then?!"

"Oh? But there's someone who's been giving you a heated stare all night!"

A beautiful brunette woman sat at the bar, sending heated glares around the room while nursing the drink in her hand.

"It seems she's miffed at Fried choosing Bixlow for his partner."

"Evergreen…" Elfman trailed off. _Heated? It looks like she's trying to turn me to stone!_ He stood up, and began walking toward her. Well, he might as well at least try…

…

"Levy! Our Levy, an S-Class mage! Oh, it's unbelievable! So, I'm going to be your partner right?" Jet proclaimed.

"What? No way! I'm going to be her partner!"

"My magic is faster!"

"My magic is more combat-orientated!"

"Bull, you're just after Levy!"

"Who's after Levy?!"

As they continued to argue back and forth, the small blue-haired girl grew more and more visibly depressed.

"If you really want to be an S-Class mage, then I'll lend a hand." A deep voice said from behind her, prompting her to turn around, a blush on her face.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed.

"I'll blow away any guy you don't like during the exams." He stated with a confident smirk on his face.

"My… body is small and I've got no redeeming features, so I might lose quickly." She said with a despondent tone, before letting out a small squeak of surprise as she was lifted from the floor.

"How is saying weak stuff like that before it even starts going to help you?"

"AAH…No, put me down!" She squealed at him, futilely shaking her arms and legs in an effort to get him to release her. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I'll make you big." He stated, looking her in the eye. She stopped her struggling and looked back at him, a blush suffused upon her features, as she nodded.

…

"What's wrong Carla? You've been really quiet ever since the Exams were announced." Wendy asked, concerned for her first friend.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this…Exam." The feline said contemplatively, "You absolutely cannot get involved, okay?" She said, turning towards the blue-haired girl.

"There's no=one who would make me their partner, it's okay." Wendy assured the white cat.

"Are you sure about that, Sky Goddess?" A male voice came unexpectedly from the darkness.

"Ah…er…You're…"

"I am Mest… Former disciple of Mystogan."

…

"Uwaah! Snow! So it snows in Magnolia too…" Lucy said as she walked home.

"Pun-pun!" A small snowman-looking-thing sounded as it turned towards an alley.

"Hmm?" Lucy sounded as she turned to see what Plue was staring at.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FAINTING!" She screamed as she saw Cana passed out in the snow with bottles of booze surrounding her.

A little while later, in Lucy's apartment, Cana was bundled up in a blanket, with Lucy sitting on the floor.

"Thanks for that, you're a life saver!" Cana said as she smiled at Lucy.

"Geeze, you've been acting really weird lately Cana." Lucy stated as she stared at her friend.

"Haven't you already heard from Mira? It's like S-Class Exam blues…"

"Does this have anything to do with why you were saying you wanted to quit the guild?"

Cana stared off into space for a few minutes, before answering. "This is my fifth attempt. I've failed four times already. I'm a disappointing mage."

"What?! Who cares how many times you've failed?"

"I'm the only one who's failed four times. So I'm making this my last time. If I fail again, I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"Whoa! Why so obsessed with S-Class?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO BECOME ONE! If I don't, then I have no right to meet that person…"

Lucy was shocked, her features slack. She'd never seen Cana like this before.

"I…" And Cana began to speak. And Lucy's shock grew. After she was done, there was silence in the apartment. She shook her head. "And that's the story. If I don't become S-Class this time, I'll leave the guild. I've already decided on it."

'THEN I'LL BE YOUR PARTNER CANA!" Lucy screamed, tears in her eyes, "I REFUSE TO LET YOU LEAVE THE GUILD. I'LL MAKE YOU INTO AN S-CLASS MAGE!"

Cana had a shocked look on her face, staring at Lucy as she said this. "Lucy…

…

The next day, the group containing the current S-class mages, the Master, and the participants and their partners all boarded the ferry, all expecting a challenge, none expecting exactly what would happen.

**AN- So, not very Harry!centric, and probably won't be for a while. I've watched six more episodes passed this, and he's only shown in short clips, so most likely I'll main expand on the plot of the Tenroujima Arc. Sorry.**

**Anyway, as you know, I like keeping the polls, just because so here's the pairing poll**

**Mirajane- 15**

**Olderlooking!Mavis- 15**

**Cana- 10**

**Just Ultear- 8**

**Meredy- 7**

**Minerva- 7**

**Virgo- 6**

**Juvia- 4**

**Bisca- 2**

**And now, the time you've all been waiting for, the Exceed Poll!**

**Dobby- 19**

**Sirius- 19**

**Moody- 18**

**Dumbledore- 14**

**Voldemort- 14**

**Snape- 8**

**Malfoy- 8**

**No- 5**

**Now, because there was a tie, I flipped a coin… and the winner…is… DOBBY! SO, his extra special super cool power shall be teleportation, of himself and other things as well. I love that little elf.**

**Remember, review, or I'll set Exceed!Dobby on you! And you don't want that! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**So, until next time, Ciao.**


	4. POLL CORRECTION!

**Crap, I'm so sorry, turns out I miscounted the votes. The real Poll goes like this…**

**Sirius- 21**

**Dobby- 19**

**Moody- 18**

**Dumbledore- 17**

**Voldemort- 16**

**Snape- 9**

**Malfoy- 8**

**No- 5**

**So, yeah… the real winner of the poll is…Sirius! Sorry to all the Dobby fans out there, I really am. I didn't even notice until I was going through my reviews that I noticed the votes there, so…yeah. Oops?**


End file.
